Cold Shooting Stars
by LordVoldemort123
Summary: Well, how can I start? I'm feeling kinda lost now. To be honest, I'm feeling totally lost. But, if there is something that I know, is that she is related to this. A girl that I met a time ago, a long time ago, caused all of this suffering to me now. I need to see this story again, so only then I will figure it out why I'm feeling so miserable. Maybe I will find myself again.


This is the story of how I met love. It can seems a bit weird, sometimes funny, sad, scaring, so take notes of what I am going to say.

Well, it all started ten years ago, while I was still on High School. My sister, Bree, had met a girl in her chemistry class. She was new at school. More specifically, at the country.

My brothers told me that they had met her during the break, when I was probably studying.

I met her at the same day, but a bit later. She went to our house.

Therefore, that's how it happened:

I arrived home a bit late, but when I opened the door, I saw a girl sitting on the sofa.

I thought _what the fuck!_ I had never seen her, even with Bree. I had no idea that she as new.

"Hi", I sad, awkwardly. She turned her head, and said "hello", smiling.

Anyways, I kept walking, when I saw Bree and decided to ask her who the hell was the girl.

'She is someone. Stop being weird, Chase. And don't you dare to flirt with her! She is too nice to be friend with you."

I showed her my middle finger. My sister could be annoying as the hell when she wanted.

At the least when we were teenagers. Oh, how I miss those ages.

Well, I went down to the lab, where Adam and Leo were talking.

"No, man. Turkey tastes horribly, even with ketchup." Said Leo.

"You have no idea of what you are talking about. Beef is awful. I rather eating mustard than beef." spoke Adam.

"And I rather you guys to shut the fuck up. Aren't your asses feeling jealousy of your mouth? You know, shit was supposed to get out of the butt." I said. I know it sounds very rude, but when we are teens, being rude is kinda nice. "So, have you guys seen this girl? The one who is sitting in our sofa?

Adam, as always, didn't understand my question, while Leo immediately gave me an answer.

"You mean Vivian? Well, she is Bree´s friend. She came here to study history, as they are having a lot of classes together." He answered, drinkin' a cup of juice.

"Vivian? That is an old name. But is she new? I have never seen her before." I asked.

"She is an exchange student. Comes from somewhere in Greenland." Answered Adam.

 _Greenland. Fine._

"Stop talking shit, Adam! She comes from Norway. Her name is Vivian Skejeggestad" (he pronounced "seguesta").

"Nice. Did you know that Norway has the best HDI in the world? And it was elected by UN as the happiest country in the world?" I said. "And it has reached the gender equality? " It can seem a bit weird, but yeah, I keep all of this information in mind.

"Oh, did you know that we ain´t care?" said Adam. C´mon, do you have any idea of how long I was treated like that? Many, but many years!

Mist. Davenport got into the lab, sayin' loud:

"DESPACITO QUIERO DESNUDARTE A BESOS DESPACITO QUIERO DESGUSTARME DE TU CONTIGO"

"DESPACITO I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS SO I SAY POQUITO, DESPACITO. MIRANDO MIRANDO VOY CONTIGO, POQUITO POQUITO HACE DESPACITO BAILANDO BAILANDO, COMIGO COMIGO" sang Adam and Leo together.

"You guys are just retarded. You can't even sing it right." I told them, in the arrogant way that I used to live.

"And that is actually why you don´t have a girlfriend!" appointed Davenport.

I went back to the living room, and Bree and Vivian were still there, laughing like two retarders.

"Really? Oh my God, he really did that?" questioned Bree.

"Yeah. And after wall, he tried to kiss me. I said, no, boy. You must be dreaming." She said. Well, it ain´t the best way to dump someone.

They kept laughing, when Bree saw me and told me to sit with them.

'Vivian, this is my brother, Chase. He's arrogant and stupid, so you'll probably going to hate him. Chase, this is Vivian, my new friend." She said, stupidly. Vivian was, you know, kinda _cute._

Vivian gave her hand to me, and then I frozed. That was the very first time that I touched a girl that wasn´t Bree or Tasha. Anyways, I gave back my hand to her. And her palm was really, really cold.

"I think I saw you before. You were the guy who entered here about half an hour ago, right?" she asked. I could hear an accent similar to the indian one.

"Yes." I said. "So, you're new at the country, aren´t you?"

"Um-hum. I'm from Trondheim, in Norway. I am going to stay here 'til the end of the year. At the least, I'm glad that Mission Creek isn't freezing like my country." She said, and I laughed.

"How long have you been here?" asked I.

"A week. It is a little weird, considering that is my first time in USA." Ox, weirder than that, is the fact that she used "USA" instead of "America".

"Haven't you been to America before? But all people know here!" I exclaimed.

"I've been to Brazil, Mexico and Argentina. But never to US." Okay, but we are still America. "It´s because you guys call yourself "America", but America is the whole continent, not just USA." Explained her.

I agreed, using my head, although the fact that I think she is wrong.

"See, I said the he is arrogant" spoke Bree.

Quite mad, I stood up. My family always took me granted, and when they didn´t, they talked bad things about me. I used to hate when my sister spread falses things about me, to ruin my reputation.

At the begging, I wasn´t really into Vivian. She seemed to the convinced, and I was pretty sure that her beautiful face was really just a face. Probably cause most of times that I met a pretty girl, it was only her pretty face and stupid brain.

But that case, oh, that case, it was so _fucking_ different…


End file.
